


Legacies One-Shots

by Wayhaught_multifamdom



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, One-Shots, Smut, series?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_multifamdom/pseuds/Wayhaught_multifamdom
Summary: A series of one-shots of our favourite babies from #legacies. Most will be smut but some will be fluff because smut is effort lol





	Legacies One-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is exhausted after a long day of work but Lizzie has other plans.
> 
> Or 
> 
> Lizzie loves Hope moaning ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first smut story so idk how good it is but please leave a comment or dm me on my socials. (Social media listed at the end.)

Hope finally arrives home from a long day of work. Her feet hurt, her head hurts and all she wants to do is snuggle up to her girlfriend as she falls asleep. 

However, Lizzie has something else planned. Dressed in a dark blue lingerie set that goes well with her pale white skin. Lizzie hears Hope come through the door so she quickly throws on her dressing gown, jumping on the bed and opening a book to a random page to pretend she’s reading. 

Hope enters their bedroom to see her beautiful girlfriend relaxed on the bed. 

“Hey baby, how was work?” Hope questions as she strips out of her work clothes and dresses into her shorts and a singlet. 

“It was pretty good today actually. How was your day babe?” Lizzie says, putting a bookmark in her page.

“Ugh it was horrible. I’m so exhausted. Let me crawl into bed with my baby girl” Hope says as she clings to Lizzie’s side. 

“Can I have a kiss?” Lizzie asks as she looks down at Hope’s beautiful blue eyes.

“Anytime, any place” hope responds, stretching her neck and using her hand to pull Lizzie’s jaw down closer. 

Originally Hope wanted to sleep but as she kisses the love of her life, a need to be closer to her rushes through her body. 

Hope pulls herself up and straddles Lizzie’s lap. Tangling her hands in the platinum blondes hair. 

“Can I take this off?” Hope asks with her hands hovering on Lizzie’s dressing gown strings waiting for an answer. 

“Please do” Lizzie responds as she lowers Hope’s hands with her own. Guiding her to open the gown. 

Hope sees that Lizzie is dressed in her favourite colour of Lizzie’s lingerie. Her eyes grow slightly darker as she looks into Lizzie’s matching blue eyes. 

“You already had something planned didn’t you?” 

“Always baby. I know how rough work is on you lately and I wanted to show you just how much I love you” Lizzie says. The fire in her stomach growing at her own words as she flips Hope onto her back. 

Lizzie plants kisses in Hope’s exposed collarbones. Licking and biting as she goes, eliciting small moans from the girl under her. 

Hope pulls Lizzie back up to her mouth with an urgency Lizzie hasn’t seen in a while. Hope pushes the dressing gown off of Lizzie, discarding it on the floor. 

“I love you Lizzie Saltzman” Hope stops the kissing to give her girlfriend a chance to breathe whilst she shares her adoration. Peppering kisses down Lizzie’s neck.

“I love you too Hope Mikaelson” Lizzie responds as she pulls Hope’s singlet over her head. Hope pushing her side swooped hair back to its natural position. 

They continue kissing passionately, Lizzie pulling Hope’s shorts off. The shorts landing with the other clothes on the floor. 

Lizzie places hot opened mouth kisses down Hope’s body as she went lower. Stopping to kiss her thighs. 

As much as Hope wanted Lizzie between her legs, she needed her lips on hers. She pulled Lizzie up, making her slightly confused before Hope shifted her thigh between Lizzie’s legs and vice versa. Lizzie shoots Hope a knowing look before placing her lips on Hope’s again. 

Lizzie pushed her thigh into Hopes core, eliciting a small moan that was silenced by Lizzie’s lips. 

Lizzie continued the action, Hope following suit as she did the same to Lizzie. The room filling with breaths and small moans. 

“Fuck Liz, harder” Hope says, breathless. 

Lizzie quickens her pace as she reaches behind the shorter girl, unclasping her bra before throwing it somewhere in the room. 

Before long, Hope was panting so fast, her mouth hanging open as moans filled the room. She took that as a sign that Hope couldn’t think properly enough to kiss her back so she latched her mouth onto Hope’s breast, causing Hope to arch her back, in turn making her grind harder into Lizzie. 

She moaned against Hope’s breast, the vibrations sending Hope into a frenzy.

—-

Lizzie had always loved the sound of Hope moaning ever since the were young. 

Lizzie first heard Hope moaning and screaming in their freshman year of collage when they had a shared apartment. At the time Hope was with Landon but it didn’t matter to Lizzie, Hope’s moans were music to her ears. She would be doing agonising assignments when Hope would come home and her and Landon would “get it on” as Landon once put it. She would stop what she was doing and a hand would snake down into her underwear, finishing when Hope would. It mad ever feel dirty but she loved it all the same.

The next time was sophomore year after they’d finally gotten together. Hope was screaming because Lizzie was three fingers deep in her and her name was being yelled so loud it was probably the reason their neighbours gave them weird looks. 

From then on, Lizzie was the only reason Hope’s moans happened and she was proud. She’d never loved anyone the way she loves Hope Mikaelson. 

—-

“Babe, I’m close” Hope whisper yelled into Lizzie’s ear.

“Let go baby, for me” Lizzie coaxed, close herself.

Hope grabbed Lizzie by the shoulders, pulling her down close to her. Hope’s nails digging into Lizzie’s back, eliciting a small moan that was sounded out into Hope’s neck where Lizzie’s head was positioned. 

Hope let out one final, earth shattering moan that was so loud it pushed Lizzie over the edge. Both of them riding down their highs together. 

Hope peppered kisses along Lizzie’s neck and shoulder. Lizzie moved to straddle Hope again, looking her right in the eyes. 

Hope’s hair was messy, her face and neck flushed, purple marks growing darker by the second along her collarbones. 

“You’re so beautiful” Hope says breaking the silence as she brushes Lizzie’s hair out of her face.

“So are you my love” Lizzie says as she bends down to give Hope a quick chaste kiss. 

“Please take these off” Hope gestures to Lizzie’s blue garments. 

Lizzie strips of the material covering her and Hope takes off her underwear. Leaving them both completely naked. 

“Come here” Hope flips Lizzie over onto her back. Copying Lizzie’s last actions by moving slowly down her body until she’s between her legs. She places a kiss on either thigh before making direct eye contact with the blonde before she attaches her mouth to where Lizzie wanted her most. 

That’s when Lizzie knew, there was no one else, no one who could make her feel this way. This is the girl she wants to be with forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on:
> 
> Instagram: @Posie_Handon_xoxox  
> Twitter: @xoxo_Posie_xoxo  
> Tumblr: Posie-Handon-xoxo


End file.
